Bella Bad Ass
by Katelynlovestoo
Summary: Bella is an alcoholic and a drug addict.That is until Edward shows up and tells her that she's being shipped off to Forks for rehab,Bella doesn’t want to quit,she loves drugs,Can Edward change her mind? ooc all human.
1. Bus stop

**DISCLAIMER: yes i own twilight**

**bella: no you dont**

**ME: whoa its bella**

**EDWARD: hey dont forget about me**

**ME: GAh i love you guys!!**

**E &B: but you DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**me: yeah i know i dont really own twilight**

Bpov

I stood at a bus stop with a cigarette between my lips as I tried to find my lighter. It wasn't in any of my jean pockets, so I checked my jacket. Not there either .

"Damn!" I figured Renee must have taken it from me again; she hated that I smoked, drank, and occasionally didn't come home. Not that she could much to prevent it since she worked all the time and couldn't get a baby sitter. I was 17 for crying out loud.

I noticed a man standing a few people down from me smoking,so I walked over to him.

"Got a light?" I asked politely; he grinned and nodded pulling out a lighter.

"A little young to be smoking don't you think?" he asked I laughed and said, "I'm older than I look." He responded by giving me a once over. I noticed stopping a second longer on my ass and boobs. Not that I cared; people checked me out all the time. I was pretty used to it by now. Even if it was usually because I hung out on street corners with my hooker friends when trying to get money. No I'm not a prostitute; but by renting my guest room to a friend every now and then to do their prostitution, I got money for whatever fix I was looking for that day.

Sometimes it was just a pack of cigarettes or a couple joints off my best friend's boyfriend, Shane. Little things like a bottle of vodka bought with one of my many fake I.D's or something like that; other times it was bigger things like a line of cocaine at a party or something dangerous like a shot of whiskey to wash down a handful of sleeping pills.

Whatever the case, I needed money for it. I put out my almost finished cigarette as the bus pulled up. Renee had wanted me to get home before she left at 4 o'clock so naturally I went out earlier to do a little smoking with Shane and Elle, so that I wouldn't be completely high when she talked to me. Just enough that I could ignore what she had to say without forgetting it completely. She would freak if I had no recollection of the conversation she said was so important the next day.

So there I sat on the stinking bus still buzzing slightly from the pot and cigarettes I'd had today; wondering what lecture I would get today. I hoped it wasn't the whole "your throwing you life away."

I had heard it so many times that I could recite it in my sleep. It was three when I got off at the stop a few blocks from my house. I started walking slowly so I wouldn't have to listen to a whole hour of lecturing.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking though my door; drenched in sweat from the heat of the day. I stopped dead as I entered the sitting room adjacent the door. There sitting on the couch next to my mother, was my dad, and next to him was a young blonde man. They all had concerned looks on their faces and I knew instantly that there was something very wrong here.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at them all in turn my gaze lingered on the unknown man he was grinning slightly. "What are you doing here dad? And who are you?" I asked them.

"Why don't you sit down Isabella?" the unknown man said very politely.

"Who are you?" I asked him again.

"I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen; from Cullen Rehabilitation Center in Washington." He replied. "Your parents were concerned for your safety and wanted you seek help, so they contacted me." I gave my parents a look that could have drawn blood.

"Well you're wasting your time; because I don't need help." I said indignantly sitting in the chair farthest from all of them.


	2. Alcohol, drugs and sex oh my

Chapter 2

Bpov

"Bella we care about you." Renee said dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue. "We worry you might get hurt or kill yourself with all this destructive behavior." I looked at her scornfully.

"Like I said I don't need any help." I got up and walked back out the door I had just entered.

Reneepov

I watched Bella walk out the door and couldn't stand to see her leave I knew where she was going and what she would probably do. I looked at Doctor Cullen.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked

"Yes." He said "But it will take time."

"She's a stubborn one." Charlie said

"Are you going to send her to live with Charlie?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Yes I think I'm going to have to." I said sternly "It's the only way to protect her. Her friends here are no good."

"Well then." Said Dr. Cullen pack her things and buy a ticket for Washington two days from now. I will need to call the center to have them prepare a room for her. Are you going to ask her again or are you going to force her to go till she's eighteen?" he asked.

"Well I will ask her one more time and if she says no then I'm going to force her." I said and couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely from my eyes. "she's going to hate me." I cried.

"Only for a little while." Dr. Cullen said "just until she realizes she's wrong."

"What will we do?" I asked "To get her home?"

"Oh I have my sources." He said.

Bpov.

After another to long bus ride and a short walk I was now sitting at Elle's house with a few bottles of liquor in front of me and a joint in my hand. We were laughing about some joke Shane had just made.

"Whose thirsty?" Elle yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I am" I yelled loudly with everyone else we were sitting on a lumpy couch and the few chairs that were in Elle's basement. I looked around next to me was Mike, a friend from school, and next to him was Jessica his girl friend.

On one chair was Shane, a dark haired blue eyed twenty two year old who loved Elle and drugs in the same degree. Elle was a tall blonde who was eighteen and way too young to understand that She and Shane would probably never make it past twenty five with the way they did drugs; they are way worse than me.

Next to Shane were 2 new boys. One with bronze hair and beautiful green eyes, and the other was burly and scary looking. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes.

Shane had said before they arrived that their names were Edward and Emmett and that they sold the best pot around, and that he had dealed with them a few times before; but they weren't around often so he invited them for a little party.

I was broken from my reverie when Elle slammed and shot glass down in front of me I jumped and we all laughed. Elle poured me some off brand whiskey that was way stronger than the expensive kind. She finished pouring for everyone I noticed that Edward had refused his, saying he was driving. But Emmett had gladly accepted his.

We all counted to three slapping the flimsy card table in front of us and downed our drinks. We continued until the already half empty bottle was gone. I had already had four shots by the time Elle was drunkenly trying to open the bottle of vodka. Her fingers fumbled.

I was slumped back on the couch smoking. I could barely lift the joint to my lips without the room spinning. Mike and Jessica were making out next to me and Elle had finally opened the vodka bottle. She was pouring it into Dixie cups, because we were to uncoordinated to try to make the little glasses to our mouth.

After she spilled it the second time, Shane -who was barely drunk due to his amazing ability to hold liquor- took the bottle from her and poured the rest of the glasses this time though the drinks were delivered with a little white pill.

"Whaatss thiiss." I slurred slightly picking it up.

"X, I think." He said "Can't be real sure though. The guy I bought it off of was shadier than most." I smiled and took the pill with a swig of vodka. I then looked over at Edward his eyes were wide and his lips were drawn into a thin line. I shrugged at his shocked expression and looked to Emmett. He was much in the same position as I was; reclining back into his chair with one of Shane's infamous joints.

I smiled at him and he caught my idea. He staggered only slightly as he walked over and pushed a half naked Mike and Jessica off the couch. They glared at him for only a second before getting up to go to the back room. I looked at him and figured he could hold his alcohol as well as Shane because his speech wasn't very slurred when he said, "You do this often?"

"Well yeah." I said swaying as I sat up to scoot myself a little closer to him. " I mean what else is there to do?" He held the arm with the weed cigarette in his hand over my shoulders, his hand was very close to my face which brought the joint close to my lips.

I smiled and lifted his hand so that the joint was between my lips and they were touching his fingers I inhaled deeply and held it for a moment, I then looked at him and blew the smoke in his face. He looked startled and then laughed "Well your creative. But anyways is there really nothing else to do here?"

"No" I said walking my fingers up the buttons of his shirt. "Well maybe there is now that you're here." I said innocently as he finished off his glass of vodka and then began on mine.

"Hey!" I said "That's mine." I took the glass from him and finished it off. I was really starting to feel that pill now. I couldn't help the slight rocking motion of my head. It was because I was trying to follow the way the walls were moving and it was hard. Emmett looked at me.

"What do you mean now that I'm here?" he asked. I looked at him smiled and pushed my lips to his at first he seemed surprised and stilled but after a second he picked up the sloppy motion of my drunken kiss and began to lean back against the couch pulling me so I was on top of him.

I ran my hands over his sides and he groaned. I smiled against his lips and began to clumsily undo his buttons as his hands slid over my back and sides occasionally grabbing my ass. I smiled and broke our kiss to look down at him. He was muscular and chiseled.

"You like?" he asked

"Very much so." I said as he pulled my shirt off and began to kiss me again. After a few minutes he moved his hands over me. "Emmett" I gasped and began to kiss his throat moving down his chest he growled when I reached his waist and began to undo his pants.

I barely heard the gasp behind us and heard Edward say, "Emmett what are you doing!" I was then pulled up by Emmett so I was laying on his chest.

" duuddee whaat dooees it looookk liikke? Geett ouut." He slurred and began to kiss me again. It was then that we heard Elle's scream.


	3. Too much

**A/N okay so this is kinda short, but its informative.. i will have another new chapter very soon.**

Chapter 3

Edward pov

I yawned as we drove to Shane's house.

"So who's getting drunk tonight?" I asked my brother Emmett

"Well you did last time so I guess it's my turn." He replied

"Yeah that's what I figured." I said it was part of the cover for one of us to get messed up while the other stayed sober so he could call Carlisle people would get suspicious of two new guys who didn't smoke or drink although we never did drugs we did have to drink and smoke the occasional cigarette. It was what we did. We helped pull bad guys like Shane off the street

"So dude which one are we getting this time." He asked

"Her names Isabella." I said "Her mom called dad a month ago about her, apparently she's quite out of control." Emmett smiled slightly

"Well then let's see what we can do."

I sighed and turned left into Shane's girlfriends drive way. I had sold him some pot a month ago and then again few weeks ago because dad needed me to get on his good side so that I could be invited to the party so that when I got Isabella out the cops could arrest him for distributing to minors. Of course the police knew I had sold to him a few times they were the ones who supplied the pot I had sold to him. Emmett and I knocked on the back door and a cute blonde answered "you must be Edward and Emmett" she said and shook our hands "I'm Elle." We nodded and smiled as she led us down stairs the object was to be their friends so we sat down and made ourselves comfortable. I knew it was going to be a long evening until I called dad and he showed up and gave Isabella the option of going to jail with her friends or going to Washington. I talked to Shane and denied a joint and waited as first a boy and girl came in the introduced themselves and Mike and Jessica. I talked with them politely and denied another offer to smoke this time Emmett took a hit off the joint I saw him wince just the tiniest bit I knew he hated weed and felt bad that tonight was his night to get trashed with everyone I was also slightly surprised that he took a hit of the weed we usually didn't touch the stuff at parties but I had quickly realized that there wouldn't be very many cigarettes at this party. A few minutes after Mike and Jessica showed Isabella came. I grimaced at the way she looked, her black jeans and t-shirt were obviously dirty and her black hair was greasy she was super thin much thinner than she should be. She definitely needed help she was pale and unhealthy looking with dark circles under her eyes. I hoped that she would choose to come to the center with out to much struggle it was obvious she needed help. She should be pretty, would be beautiful if she hadn't be so worn out from the constant partying. She quickly explained the confrontation with my father and her parents I smiled at her tenacity she wasn't going to be as easy to get to agree as others in her position. After she sat down Shane brought out a few 

bottles of liquor. I grimaced this wasn't going to be pleasant. And I was right 20 minutes and to many shots to count later Emmett was severely tipsy, Jessica and Mike were very drunk and making out on the couch, Shane was even less affected than Emmett I had never seen someone hold liquor better than my brother. I was making conversation with Shane when he excused himself and helped Elle pour more alcohol but this time I saw him pull out little white pills, he took two and then gave one to Isabella "Whaatss thiiss." She asked. I shook my head at her slurring she really didn't need any more. "X, I think." Shane said "can't be really sure though. The guy I bought it off of was shadier than most."I saw her smile and take it with the vodka I couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes widen, how could she? Just take it without knowing what it was! She could be allergic or it could be poison for all she knows. Her gaze caught mine and she shrugged, I was disgusted. Emmett declined the pill but took more alcohol. When she looked at Emmett I wondered what he was going to do, I got my answer when he walked over and sat next to her only swaying slightly. He pushed mike and Jessica on to the floor so they could talk. I sighed and got up there was no point sitting here and getting a contact high that I didn't want so I went outside for some fresh air. When I got out on the porch I took a deep breath and sighed this was just what I needed.

Elle pov

I watched as Edward left and got up to get more drinks from up stairs I was clumsily searching though my parents liquor cabinets when I felt arms wrap around my waist I smiled and turned to see Shane's blue eyes glittering with mischief I giggled as his lips came down on mine he tasted like vodka I smiled against his lips and pushed him slightly I was very dizzy from the alcohol I drank already and his kisses were not helping any.

"I have to get drinks." I said

"okay fine but only after this." He said back and kissed me again pushing me aginst the counter and lifting me so I was sitting on it my legs instinctively went around his waist. He put a hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss, his other hand on my thigh moving up with every gasp and moan that escaped me. He pulled back and we were both panting.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said honestly

His hands moved to pull off my shirt when we heard someone yell something intelligible from up here.

"I better go see what's going on." he said

"ugh." I said before kissing him one more time, he smiled and very carefully walked towards the stairs stumbling several times and almost falling once.

"You okay babe?" I asked with concern how much had he drunk tonight?

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just dizzy that's all."

I nodded and got off the counter and turned to get the drinks when I heard a loud thud I turned and with horror realized that Shane was on the floor I ran over to him and rolled him on his back.

"Shane." I said "Shane are you okay." I got no response I felt for his pulse and screamed, he didn't have one.

Epov

I breathed in one more breath of fresh air before heading back inside I gasped at what I saw Emmett was laying shirtless on the couch and Isabella was undoing his pants. Was she using her teeth I thought with disgust.

"Emmett what are you doing!" I yelled

" duuddee whaat dooees it looookk liikke geett ouut." He slurred very badly which mad me think he had had way more than our usual quota of alcohol. He pulled Isabella back up and began to kiss her again. I walked over to grab her when I was frozen in place by a piercing scream.

Bpov

I practically jumped off of Emmett and then practically fell over, those pills were a lot stronger than I had thought and the vodka wasn't helping the room was spinning I tried to stand but was forced back down by a frightened looking Edward.

"Stay here." He said dialing a number on his cell phone and began running towards the stairs, the room was becoming very hazy and I wasn't sure if it was me who was rocking back and forth or if it was the room I vaguely saw Mike and Jessica in the fuzziness that was my brain fell forward and realized it had been me who was rocking I smiled at the comfort of laying down and rolled onto my back. I saw Emmett lying back on the couch I wondered why Elle had screamed. A few minutes later I got part of my answer when though the haze I heard sirens and saw red and blue lights I could barely make out the people in uniforms than came through the basement. I felt hands lift me off the floor and carry me outside, the nights chill reminded me I was in only my jeans and bra even though the haze I could feel the cold wind. I heard a car door open and I was slid into the back seat so that I was laying down I looked up and saw Edward leaning on the car door. I heard him ask an E.M.T.

"What were the pills?"

"Just a normal muscle relaxer albeit a strong one." The man said

"Will Shane live?" I heard Edward asked I was surprised I could them so clearly though the haze.

"Thanks to you he will."

"What about her?" I saw Edward gesture toward me."She doesn't seem to be affected negatively although she's had enough to kill me." I heard a bitter chuckle from the stranger.

"Unless she goes into shock or stops breathing or anything like that then just let her sleep it off, but make sure to check her pulse and heart rate every few hours to make sure she's not going to o.d." He said I heard Edward thank him and get into the car before my eyes would no longer remain open.

Bpov

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a bus I groaned and rolled over on my back and I instantly regretted it the piercing pain in my skull was doubled when I reluctantly opened one of my eyes and peered at the clock on my night stand it read 3:36 pm which meant I had to get up and call Elle so I could figure out what the hell had happened last night I vaguely remembered something about kissing someone when Elle had screamed then I remembered the sirens and cops and the fact that we had been drinking was bad because Shane could get in a lot of trouble for serving us cause we weren't 21 yet.i sat up quickly and again regretted even drinking. I looked at my night stand and saw a glass of water and a bottle of Excedrin I took three and drank the whole glass of water. I stood up rather wobbly after my night I got dressed in my usual attire and very carefully walked downstairs and to my horror my mother, father, and Dr. Cullen were sitting on the couch watching TV. Renee and Charlie were sitting next to each other and the doctor was sitting on the chair I groaned and they all looked at me.

"Are you people living with us now?" I asked

"For now" said Dr. Cullen. Winking at me I shuddered and looked toward Renee.

"Bella you look like crap." Said Renee with disgust, "Did you even shower, you are so gross and you reek of alcohol?"

"Can it bitch." I muttered before stalking into the kitchen

"Did you hear that" she wailed "Why can't I have a good child? Why can't she be normal?"

I heard Charlie muttering to her and I figured he was begging her not to make a scene with guests in the house I held on to the walls tightly because I was quite dizzy and I didn't want to fall. I got to the fridge but when I opened it a orange fell out and rolled across the floor I groaned and bent over to pick it up but as I did the dizziness overwhelmed me and I felt myself hit the floor before everything went black.

**A/N so what did you think?**

**you thought Edward and Emmett were bad kids didnt you?**

**haha not! they are kick ass good guys saving people from the horrors of drug abuse..**

**does everyone like where this is going or can noone tell yet..**


	4. Russian Roulette

Chapter 4

**A/N I know I don't update a ton but I promise I'm going to start updating twice a week it's the best I can do until I can get a solid night of writing without stopping so I can get four or so chapters ahead! oh and thank you thank you thank you to my beta who helped me alot with this chapter.**

**Just bear with me.**

Bov

I woke up to see a very amused Edward sitting next to me.

"I'm guessing you have a headache Isabella?" he asked

"Bella." I corrected him wincing as my voice cracked, he smiled and said

"I don't believe I have ever seen someone throw up so much." I groaned and flipped him off and grimaced at the memory of last night.

"I will never drink that much again." I said trying my hardest to get up off my kitchen floor but my head was throbbing in time with my heartbeat so I laid back down.

"How long was I out?" I croaked

"Well I was walking down the stairs when I heard something hit the floor so I came in here to investigate and you were on the floor so about five minutes." I grimaced and forced myself to sit and then stand up. I frowned seeing as he was intent on just watching me struggle to get up over the loud thrumming of my aching head I stumbled and began to fall again but as the floor rushed up to greet me strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me so I was standing upright, the moment I was standing straight the arms were gone. I looked back to see a slightly embarrassed Edward.

"Thank you." I mumbled and walked to the fridge this time when I opened it nothing fell out, I pulled out a bottle of vodka opened it gagged at the smell and took a sip it burned my raw throat and it took everything I had not to throw up all over the floor I shuddered and put the bottle back in the fridge before reaching in the medicine cabinet and pulling out the bottle of ibuprofen and tried to get the lid off before the bottle was taken from me.

"What the hell." I said looking over at Edward

"Didn't you take the pain pills I left by your bed?" he asked

"Of course I did, but everyone knows you can take Tylenol and ibuprofen at the same time." I mumbled taking the bottle back and opening it I didn't pay attention to how many I poured in my hand but once again before I could put the heavenly little painkillers in my mouth Edward wrapped a hand around my wrist.

"Look at how many you have in your hand." He said sternly I looked down and sighed in exasperation

"It's only four." I said looking at him

"Two more than your supposed to have." He replied taking two from my hand and putting them in the bottle I groaned and too the two pills without a drink. It suddenly occurred to me that Edward from last night was in my kitchen.

"What are you doing here." I asked he laughed.

"I wondered when that question would come up."

"so." I prompted

"Well I think its best we go talk to you parents and Carlisle now." He said pulling me towards the living room.

"ugh I don't want to." I whined but I didn't really have a choice because I was so tired and my head hurt so badly. Edward pulled me into the living room and sat me on one of the chairs and positioned himself between a haggard looking Emmett and nervous looking Renee on the couch I blushed scarlet as a few vague details came to me from last night I was going to have to talk to Emmett before I sealed myself in my room to sleep the rest of my headache off.

"Isabella," the Doctor began. "You parents are very concerned for you, Underage smoking and drinking is a serious crime. But you parents don't want to send you to jail they want to get you some help they want to send you to forks to live with Charlie so that you can get the help you need."

I looked at them wide eyed.

"you guys are serious about this shit." I said pissed off. "I don't have a problem!" I yelled the anger enveloping me making me forget my headache.

"So I drink and smoke? Who gives a fuck?" I say standing up to leave. "Why does it matter to you guys anyway you don't even know me." I yelled pointing to Carlisle and Edward.

" And as for you" I say pointing to Renee "It's not like you care, your never home you never talked to me! Oh but the second I do something that might fuck up your status at the hospital you get all involved acting like you really care." I was shaking now, how dare her! To think she could send me off like a letter. Renee began her fake cry and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now Bella." Charlie said

"Oh don't even let me get started with you ass hole." I snapped at him.

"Isabella calm down." Carlisle said "I need you to listen for a second, I care because your life style is unhealthy and I would hate to see a life as young and vibrant as yours extinguished." I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not going." I said "you can't make me."

"Actually I can." Renee said speaking up and wiping her stupid tears on a tissue on her hand. "You're not eighteen yet and until you are I can make you go." I looked at her with disgust.

"You wouldn't?" I asked

"I already have." She said "you leave at the end of the week."

"You bitch!" I yelled backing towards the stairs. "I hate you!" I turned on my heel and ran up stairs. I walked into Renee's room and flipped her mattress over putting my hand down into the box spring and pulled out a .357 revolver Renee kept in case we were robbed. I was not going to that stupid center.

**A/N I almost stopped here! You guys better love me!**

Epov

I sighed as I watched Bella run up the stairs she was never going to come around.

"Well, that went well." I said standing up and stretching Emmett followed suit and we started upstairs.

"Where are you going." Renee asked, I felt bad for her this was probably pretty hard for her.

"this is the a pretty hard point in the process we are going to sit in the guest room and listen to make sure she's okay." So it was little white lie I didn't need to tell her that some people tried to kill themselves when they are forced to do something they don't want to she would just freak out and make it worse. She nodded and I looked to my dad he blinked twice and smiled slightly meaning I had better keep a close ear on her. I nodded and walked upstairs next to Emmett who had not been up twenty minutes.

" How you doing man?" I ask noticing him frowning.

"I feel like I was hit by a fucking train." He said, I frowned feeling sorry for him.

"go back to bed I'll sit in the hallway and you can sleep it off." He nodded and walked in the direction of the guest room where we slept. i heard a door slam and I walked in the direction of Bella's room I sat against her door in case she tried to run out I could catch her and try to reason with her. i sat and day dreamed for a few minutes before I started to wonder what she was doing in there I mean besides sulking. I began to wonder about Bella as a person without all the bad kid non sense I was sure that she had brown hair there was no missing her brown roots where the dingy black stopped, she had a pretty if not sallow face but once she got off all this bad stuff she would be gorgeous a distant yet familiar click sounded from Bella's room and I wondered where I had heard it before it was a minute or so before I heard the second click and it was then that I recognized the click it was that of a gun I jumped up in panic what was she doing I opened the door without a second thought looking in I saw Bella sitting on the floor with her back to me an open whiskey bottle sitting next to her and a gun pointed to her head.

"Bella no!" I screamed before launching myself at her.

Bpov

I felt the unfamiliar sting of tears as I ran into my room and shut the door leaning against it I tried to calm myself enough to stop the tears running down my face. When I couldn't seem to quench the fiery hot streams coming from my eyes I tore through my closet until I found the half full bottle of whiskey I kept for nights when I was actually home and Renee decided to bring home some random guy. I opened the bottle and drank more than half of what was left in the bottle before I could control the tears. I walked forward a few steps feeling the very familiar dizziness of drinking large amounts of alcohol on an empty stomach all at once. I sat down on my bed smiled and opened the cylinder of the gun I was holding, it wasn't the first time I had held the gun Renee had taken me shooting when I was younger and she wanted me to know how to use it in case she were hurt, kind of ironic that I was now using the gun but not for protection. I emptied the gun of all its bullets except one I spun the cylinder figuring why not play the stakes, if fate wanted me to go to that god forsaken center than the wall would receive the bullet, but if dying is what I need to do then the little piece of lead was going straight through my skull. I slapped the cylinder in place pointedly looking at the wall so I wouldn't see where the bullet went. The whiskey had worked quickly I wasn't even shaking as I cocked the gun and raised it to my temple and closed my eyes, I put my finger on the trigger and just as I remembered from so long ago squeezed it with one quick pull. My breath rushed out and I opened my eyes as I heard the click that meant I was still living. I cocked the gun again and pointed it at the wall alcohol or no I was shaking slightly as my subdued brain was trying its hardest to pump adrenaline around the numbing effects the whiskey had on me but I was fighting against the clarity the adrenaline would give me I couldn't think about this to ,much or I would quit and fate wouldn't get its say so, I pulled the trigger and again the click of a blank sounded in my room, the noise sounded loud to me but I couldn't be sure if it was loud of if I was just that drunk. Just to make sure I grabbed the open bottle of whiskey and took another large drink I set the bottle down and cocked the gun again and pointed it to my head, I took a deep breath and began to pull the trigger but in the next instant I heard a yell and something slammed into me from behind, I heard the loud shot of a gun going off and felt a sharp pain on my head and then there was darkness.

Epov

I managed to grab her wrist and yank her hand away from her head causing her to pull the trigger but I had already managed to pull her hand away so the bullet planted itself it the wall, but in the process I cracked her head against the corner of her bed which caused her to pass out. I was so grateful that I had made it in time I nearly cried, why I don't know but I do know that if Bella had succeeded in killing herself I would have been very upset. Thankful I was fast enough I took a deep breath and pulled her to me so her head was in my lap I was worried that I might have hurt her badly I removed the gun from her hand threw it behind me I was checking her head when I heard the pounding footsteps on the stairs I could barely make out Carlisle's yelling over Rennes wailing and their bone rattling foot steps. They burst into the room and I looked up.

"She's fine." I said "Although she's very drunk and very passed out." Renee sobbed into Charlie's chest and Carlisle knelt next to me and began checking Bella's vital signs.

"What happened?" he asked

"She tried to kill herself." I said he nodded and looked at Renee and Charlie.

"I suggest you pack her things now." He said "We will have her on a plane tomorrow morning."

I saw Renee nod and walk out the room with Charlie who was now holding the gun as I lifted Bella into my arms and laid her in bed brushing the hair from her face and covering her up.

"Live silly girl." I whispered "I need you."

I was surprised with myself I don't know what made me whisper the words but I knew that they were very true the moment they left my lips. I don't know, maybe saving someone repeatedly makes you form a bond but I knew that I would be there for Bella and that I wouldn't let her fail. She would get better even if she didn't want to.

**A/N Woo hoo longest chapter yet!**

** ooo so Edward has a thing for Bella or maybe not maybe hes just a softy...**

**we will just have to find out now wont we!**

**keep reading i love you guys...**

**oh and ps. to those of you who reveiw every chapter. thanks so much you keep me writing!**


	5. For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic

**A/N So I'm in like seriuos pain right ow, i played hide and seek and tag for like 7 and a half hours so im pretty much stuck in one place for a while so i should be getting more than one chapters on hopefully. Anyways OHOHOH ps im going to start naming my chapters for songs!! WOOHOO **

**okay**

**ONWARD**

**song is by Paramore**

Chapter 5

Epov

"Bella wake up." I whispered in her sleeping ear, I was kneeling by her bed trying to wake her up so she could catch the plane that I hoped would lead to her living a normal life.

"Go to hell." was her whispered reply, I smiled and shook her gently.

"Come on you have a plane to catch."

"My heads about to fucking explode." she murmured I frowned slightly,

"Carlisle says to let you hurt, he says that it will make you learn, but guess what?" I asked

"What." she whined, I figured she was hoping I would go away.

"I brought you Tylenol but you can only have it if you promise not to tell on me." I said smiling as she finally opened her eyes,

"Give them to me." she said holding out her hand, I placed the pills in her hand and she took them without water smiling briefly before wincing and closing her eyes.

"You really must get up." I said poking her in the side she flinched as if ticklish but said nothing.

"Fine have it your way ." I said standing up and placing my arms under her and lifting her off the bed.

"What are you doing." she said her eyes flying open.

"Waking you up." I replied smugly walking into the bathroom and kicking the door shut.

"Put me down.' she said hitting my chest with about as much force as a toddler.

"okay." I said placing her in the bathtub turning on the shower and blasting the cold water, I didn't even bother turning the hot on she needed to sober up a little anyway. Quicker than I thought possible for someone as hung over and drunk as she still was she jumped out of the shower and tried to run from the bathroom.

"Are you awake?" I asked wrapping my arms around her freezing waist and pulling her from the door.

" I hate you." she said crying and ripping herself from my grasp "I hate you and my mom and my dad and everyone. Why cant you leave me alone? Why cant you let me rot in this hell hole alone." she was screaming now.

"Calm down Bella." I said walking towards her.

"Jesus I hate it here." she yelled punching the mirror as hard as she could.

"God dammit Bella, why must you constantly hurt yourself." I yelled wrapping my arms around her waist once more and pulled us both under the freezing stream in the shower.

"Carlisle come here!" I yelled grabbing Bella's thrashing hand and holding it under the water. After a few seconds her struggle to get out of the cold water ceased and she just fell limp in my arms muttering "I hate it here I hate everyone." Carlisle can running in with his medical bag and gasped.

"What happened." he asked walking around the shards of glass on the floor and kneeled next to the shower. "Sit down and hold her hand while you tell me." he said pulling out the things he would need to fix Bella's hand. I nodded and sat down shivering as the ankle deep water covered my legs and lapped up my back.

"She is still drunk." I said "She's definitely not thinking straight, she punched the mirror."

"I figured as much." Carlisle said pulling another shard of glass from Bella's hand.

"Ouch." she whispered and then she began to shiver.

"turn off the water dad." I said

"She'll probably freeze to death if I don't." he said "other wise I would let her be cold."

I smiled and nodded as he turned off the water and began stitching the big cuts on her hand.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH." Bella whispered opening her eyes. "That really hurts." She groaned as Carlisle stuck the needle in her skin.

"Well I cant give you anything because your so damn intoxicated still." Carlisle scolded her.

"Its okay honey he's almost done." I whispered in her ear she looked up at me and asked

"Why do you care so much?" I shrugged turning slightly pink and her and Carlisle questioning stares.

"Okay I'm all done" Carlisle said "But I still need to bandage it up but I cant until she's dry, you will have to take her in her room to dry her off and help her change." I stared at him in horror there was no way I was undressing her, not while she was drunk at least.

I mean hell she was good looking but I felt wrong to do so while she couldn't say no.

"Where's Renee." I asked hoping my voice didn't crack. It must have because Carlisle smiled and said

"She left with Charlie to get Bella some stuff before she leaves."

"Damn." I muttered

"Could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here." Bella said. "Just get me out of this bathroom and I will dress myself." I nodded relived and stood up careful not to slip as I picked Bella up and walked out the bathroom. As soon as I was in the hall way I set her down and watched as she tried to walk, two stumbled steps made me realize she was still in no shape to keep walking and that I was going to have to carry and I cringed, undress her.

I picked her back up and she didn't argue just yawned and closed her eyes as I set her on her feet.

"Take your pants off." I said smiling at the innuendo while I dug though her drawers for something for her to where, I came up with black sleep pants and a purple tank top they would do, I looked back to see Bella leaning up against the door frame with her pants around her knees as she tried to pull them the rest of the way down she fell forward and laid there in a sopping wet heap I sighed and went over to her turning her around do she was on her back I grabbed the bottoms of her pants and pulled them off, I tried my hardest not to notice that she had slid her panties down with the pants but it was quite hard seeing as they were laying at me feet. I did however not look up when I realized this I just slid the pants up her feet and pulled them until they were mid thigh, I was going to let her pull them the rest of the way up until I realized she was asleep. I sighed and looked away as I pulled her pants the rest of the way up refusing to acknowledge that my finger tips had slid up her very smooth hips or that she had sighed in contentment when I had, nope I wasn't going to pay attention to that. "Ugh" I thought as I looked up she wasn't wearing a bra I don't know how I didn't notice it before but there was no way I could miss it now she was definitely not wearing a bra. My gentlemanly side scoffed in exasperation this girl was not making it easy to be a gentleman. I sighed one last time before hooking my fingers under her shirt and lifting it over her head making sure I didn't hurt her hand.. I tried very hard not to stare at her but she was breathtaking, the flat plain that was her stomach, her perfectly shaped breasts and the way they moved up and down as she breathed, I was transfixed with her for the briefest moment before she shivered and I quickly pulled the tank top over her head. "Damn." I thought "I'm going to need another cold shower."

I sighed and picked her up and put her in the bed. I turned to see my brother and dad walk up to the door.

"Going to need a cold shower brother." Emmett asked winking at me.

"Oh please like you weren't all over her the other night." I scoffed, he blushed furiously and walked off flipping me the bird the whole way. I smiled and walked out after him doing the same thing to my smiling father.

Bpov

I woke with a gasp as a sharp pain sliced through my hand

"Ouch." I yelled looking down as Carlisle was bandaging my hand.

"Aw shit." I groaned "What did I do this time."

"Besides trying to kill yourself?" he asked "You punched a mirror."

"Son of a bitch. I tried to kill myself?" I was appalled

"How could you not remember that?" he asked, and then I did remember "I remember grabbing Renee's gun and I remember drinking a lot however I do not remember, Punching a mirror." I gasped the horror of everything forcing its way through my sleep fogged brain.

" Edward saved you from the bullet you were so intent on sending through your skull also stopped the bleeding when you freaked out over being woken up."

"When did I punch he mirror?" I asked

"this morning, you had a ten o clock flight to catch and he was waking you up, but being the happy drunk that you are instead of waking you up he pissed you off and you sent your fist through the mirror." he said sounding chagrined as he finished up my bandage and walked out the room.

"I'm seriously losing it." I said watching as he walked away, the realization hit me hard and there was no stopping the torrent of tears that poured from my eyes "Oh my god oh my god, there's no hope for me." I began to rock back and forth, I didn't even notice that I had an audience until I felt strong arms wrap around me and I was pulled into someones lap.

"That's why we are here, why do you think I'm here." I barely heard Edwards words over my own miserable chant.

"No hope no hope." was all I could think, all I could say.

"Bella listen to me." he turned me so I was facing him and he placed a hand on both sides of my face. "I wont let you fail, I promise you there is hope, there is buckets full of hope boat loads of the stuff. You just have to trust Carlisle and your dad and hopefully me but most of all you have got to trust yourself, have faith that we can help you, Know, right here." he pointed to my heart. "That you are strong and that you can fight this battle. I believe in you, you just have to learn to believe in yourself."

I sobbed and laughed at the same time. "You sound like a lifetime movie." I said between hiccups of sobs and laughter.

"Way to kill the moment Bella." he said dryly before cracking a smile. "But seriously, I'm here for you. We all are, you just have to see past the barrier of denial you have built up."

I felt long dormant emotions as I grasped the meaning of his TV perfect words. Maybe I wasn't alone, maybe I could do this, but no there was no way I just wasn't as strong as he thought I was. It took me a minute to realize that he was still holding my face I pulled back from him blushing.

"you don't even know me." I said "Why are you so determined to help me." I was curious, I knew almost nothing about him but he had done nothing but be kind to me and determined to help me even though I knew myself to be beyond help.

"I feel something for you." he admitted blushing a light pink "some kind of pull that draws me to you." he looked me in the eye and I saw something that I definitely didn't recognized glittering in their depths.

"Oh so very lifetime." I said weakly looking away for his intense stare. I wasn't sure what to make of his words, they had me confused and I really didn't need more confusion.

"Edward I," I began, it was just to much right now, I couldn't handle it just now.

"I know, I know its a lot to take in and I don't want you to feel pressured just know that I'm here for you." he said, I smiled slightly and looked in his eyes and yawned.

"oops," I said blushing

"Your still tired." he accused

"I cant help it," I said "When is my flight."

"Tomorrow morning." he said "Eight o clock" I groaned and leaned back against my bed. Edward smiled and got up pulling the blankets around me.

"Sleep tight." he murmured against my hair before placing a kiss against my forehead and leaning up to walk away. I closed my eyes and a thought popped in my head.

"Edward?" I asked nervous at what I was asking.

"Yes," he asked

"Stay with me please." I looked up at him through my eyelashes "unless you don't want to its fine." he stopped my words with his finger.

"I would like very much to stay with you." he said kicking his shoes off and laying next to me careful not to get to close and overwhelm me again. I smiled and curled up in my blankets. Content with the moment, happy to think that maybe everything would be fine.

**A/N so did you like it. Because i loved it! Well i think i do!**

**I have the beginning of the next chapter written and I'm way excited to finish it.**

**Review review review!!**

**i love you guys**

**Katelyn**


	6. Lips like morphine

Chapter 6

This chapter is named after Kill Hannah's song Lips like Morphine, I enjoy the idea of lips like morphine so yeah.

ONWARD

epov

I woke lying on my back with Bella's head on my chest and her leg splayed across mine, my arms were wrapped around her. I smiled at her beautiful face so peaceful with sleep.

"mmm, Edward." she murmured and I felt my heart swell. I had told her last night how she drew me to her and she had acted exactly how I knew she would. It was a lot on her with everything she was going through. It would be wrong to try to get her to return the feelings I invariably felt. I couldn't control the tidal waves of emotion that coursed through me when she was near. They ran through my veins with a fiery force that startled me, even now with her head on my chest her hair spread everywhere. I couldn't help the longing I felt to kiss her, touch her. I wanted very badly for her to feel the same way. "You're probably scaring her off." I thought, I had never felt for anyone so intensely so quickly but it wasn't something I could control as far as I knew, but I couldn't be scaring her to badly since she had asked me to stay. I stared at her for a moment before sighing. I wanted her to be happy, and I wanted to be a part of that happiness. I hated how sad she had looked last night, how utterly depressed she must have been to drink and drug herself to what she was now, scrawny and sick. I needed her to be happy and even if she never felt the same way towards me I needed to help her heal. I was broken from my thoughts by Bella's yawn and she stretched out, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, pretending to be asleep. It was hard to keep my breathing slow and measured as she snuggled closer to me and placed a hand on my face.

"Why do you care?" she whispered

"I still can't understand." It took everything in me not to pull her to me and crush her in a hug, I wanted to squeeze the sadness out of her voice. But instead I groaned softly shifting as if I were about to wake up for the first time. She pulled her hand away and I waited a minute before shifting again and then sleepily pulling my lids open to look at her delicate heart shaped face.

"Good morning" I said voice slightly groggy from sleep.

"Morning." She replied leaning back so her head was on the pillow but she was still lying in my embrace with her bandaged hand still resting on my stomach. We laid there silent for a moment, it wasn't awkward. We were testing the atmosphere, checking the ice so to speak. We had to make sure it wouldn't break under our feet. We stared for a moment longer before pulling herself closer to me putting her head back on my chest. U smiled into her hair pleased that she want to over whelmed.

"My hand hurts." She complained lifting it into the air.

"I'm sorry." I said grasping her around the wrist and kissing her knuckles very gently. She grimaced and then smiled slightly tilting her head up so she could look at me.

"You've got lips like morphine." I laughed and said.

"Well then let me make everything feel better." And with that I very slowly giving her time to protest I pressed my lips to hers. I felt a shock, almost like electricity jolt through me. I pulled back eyes wide.

Bpov

"Whoa" Edward said staring at me

"Whoa is right."I replied "my whole body went numb for a second. You must really have morphine in there." I said tapping his lips with my bandaged pointer finger. He laughed.

"You wish."

"Boy do I." and right now I meant it my hand hurt a lot.

"We have to get up" Edward murmured I groaned I was definitely not ready to get out of this warm bed I also enjoyed having someone so close, I wasn't used to having someone care and the temporary feeling of bliss was nice. I yawned and stretched again before rolling out of Edwards embrace.

"When's the flight?" I asked

"We have to leave in thirty minutes." He said stretching out so he took up the whole bed. He arched his back and let out a satisfied groan and he stretched completely. I sighed, yup he was definitely gorgeous.

"Out" I said pointing to the door.

"Why?' he asked rolling on his stomach "I'm comfy"

"I don't care" I said smiling " I need to get dressed."

"Oh please." Emmett said from the doorway "He's been there, done that."

"Been where done what?" I asked confused. I looked to Edward who was glaring at Emmett.

"How do you think you got dry clothes on" he asked I looked down realizing that I wasn't wearing what I had been the day before I also realized at that moment that I wasn't wearing underwear or a bra. I blushed furiously and pointed towards the door.

"Out." I said Emmett just laughed and walked away, Edward got up and came over to me.

"I wasn't going to put you to bed wet." He said walking towards the door. "And besides, your gorgeous." He said as he left my room. I was surprised hadn't I just thought the same thing, I shook my head as I walked to my closet and opened it pulling under garments from the drawers that lined the inside of it. I groaned as I pulled one of the drawers open. My hand hurt so badly. I thought for a minute before I realized I had the answer in a shoe box on the top shelf I looked behind me to make sure no one was looking I walked up to me door locked it and turned back to my closet and reaching up into the dark corner where my stash was kept. I pulled down a foot locker shoe box and pulled the lid frowning when I realized I only had three pain killers left. I sighed and took out the three hydrocodone I had left popping two into my mouth and swallowing them without water. I stared at the third wondering if anyone would be able to tell I was high if I took the third. I shrugged it didn't matter what they thought my hand hurt I took the third and grabbed a black t-shirt and black shorts before walking out of my room and into the bathroom, I was glad I didn't see anyone I wasn't in the mood for chatting. I turned the water on and made sure it was extra hot cringing as I realized that I hadn't taken a real shower in quite a few days. I took of my clothes and stepped into the hot water cringing as my body took its time adjusting to the heat. I grabbed my shampoo and poured it into my hand relaxing at the familiar scent of strawberries. I washed my hair twice taking time to scrub it, when I wasn't so high that It didn't matter I liked to be clean it had always been a thing of mine to shower daily but after I started hanging with Shane and Elle I had quit caring about hygiene. The thought made me freeze as I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I hadn't even thought of them for what like three days. How could I forget of course I had been drunk for like one and a half of those days but how could I forget about them. I quickly finished my shower and got out almost falling as I flipped my hair over to wrap a towel around it I realized that the pills I had taken were starting to work and that I would have to try to be careful if I didn't want to hurt myself again. I got dressed and I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom I groaned there were two suit cases sitting on my bed and my closet was empty. I realized with intense chagrin that I hadn't picked my shoe box up and whoever had packed my clothes was now in possession of my only pot stash, I knew there was no way I was going to get it back I sighed and reached under my mattress grabbing my last pack of cigarettes and spare lighter and tucking them into my back pocket at least I had those. I walked out of my bedroom and picked up the hallway phone dialing Elle's cell number it went straight to the answering machine. I sighed and hung up and picked it back up dialing her house. This time her mom answered.

"Hello." She said, she sounded tired and I figured she had good reason to be.

"Is Elle there?" I asked hoping she wouldn't recognize my voice.

"Bella?" she asked and I sighed.

"Yes." I said

"How dare you call," she said her voice rising. "Its your fault that Elle got into drugs." She accused me and I gaped in shock,

"What." I squeaked

"You know what! If it weren't for you my dear little Elle would have never gone to jail." She was almost yelling into the phone. "Don't think I don't know it was you who encouraged her to do those bad things, she told me herself it was you who started the whole thing." She was definitely yelling now.

"You know what you stuck up bitch, I didn't do a damn thing to make her start doing that shit, she started going with Shane who already smoked so she started. I had never even seen a joint before until your two faced bitch of a daughter started going out with that stoner." I was yelling back now hurt and pissed that Elle would tell her mom that it was me that had started this whole thing when we had been best friends for so long.

"You're a liar." He mother gasped before hanging up the phone. I slammed the phone back down in its cradle. Before turning around and running into someone's chest. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen, Carlisle I remember his name was, standing there with my shoe box in his hands.

"You mother found this" he said holding it out of my reach and I grabbed for it.

"seven o clock." I heard Charlie yell from down stair and I was surprised I had been up for at least an hour how on earth did I wake at six. I shook my head it didn't matter.

"We will discuss this matter later" he said taking out my stash and putting it in his pocket before handing me my empty shoe box. I threw down the box and walked downstairs not bothering with my suitcases. Someone else could get them there was no way I would go willingly to this wretched future.

Rpov

I watched as Bella walked down the stairs wear a old black t-shirt and shorts that made daisy duke look modest.

"Sweetie," I said and she got to the bottom of the stair case. "Maybe you should put on longer pants, its cold in Washington." She rolled her eyes at me and mumbled something I didn't hear. I stepped in front of her and she looked at me her eyes cold. I felt my heart twinge but I knew it was for the best that she left.

"I will miss you." I said

"I'm sure you will." She said and I sighed

"I love you sweetie." I said wrapping my arms around her, she stiffened and I sighed pulling back "You will thank me one day." I said before stepping away.

"Whatever." She said walking out the door I sighed I hoped she would. I said my good-byes to everyone thanking them for helping I watched as everyone piled into a van and drove off. I waved for a minute before shutting the door and walking upstairs I needed to get dressed I had a lunch date.

Bpov

I walked down a dark corridor stumbling and tripping in the dark trying to figure out where I was.

"Hello." I called only to hear my echo and no response, I sighed and sat down hard wincing at the impact. "Anyone there." I yelled again. I gasped as suddenly a light flicked on blinding me temporarily. I stood up looking around realizing that I wasn't alone.

"Who are you." I asked the stranger she looked up her brown eyes glazed. She had greasy brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a wash in months. Her body was rail thin skin and bones was the thought that came mind as I took in her hunched form.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard and I winced shaking my head.

"No, Who are you." I asked again

"I'm you." she said laughing a horrid laugh that made chills run up and down my spine. "In ten years this is what you will look like." She screeched.

"No!" I yelled backing away. "NO NO NO!" I screamed jumping awake to see four pairs of concerned eyes on me.

"Bad dream." I mumbled as I rolled on my side adjusting the seat belt that held me in place. I sighed as I realized we were almost to the airport that meant I wouldn't get anymore sleep not that I wanted to sleep anymore and have another bad dream. After a few minutes we pulled to a stop and the vans engine died I groaned and got out of the van with everyone else. I enjoyed the hot weather taking a deep breath of the scorching air before walking into the cool atmosphere of the airport. We checked our bags and went through security though I wasn't really paying attention because I was floating in a well of bliss that was the result of too many painkillers. We sat down to wait for our flight it took me a minute to realize there was a hand waving in front of my face.

Epov

I was glad we were finally on our way home, I missed my family and my room and everything there so I relaxed as I sat down next to Bella and looked over to her, she was staring blankly ahead a lazy smile on her face. I was instantly suspicious after all that fuss she gave that now that we were finally leaving she was smiling.

"Bella," I said and she didn't answer. "Woo-hoo, Bella." I said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said looking at me, lazy smile still in place. I growled she was high.

"What did you take." I hissed quietly enough that no one else could hear.

"Nothing." She said slurring slightly and I placed a hand on my face leaning forward, I should have known better than to trust her. She was an addict and wouldn't quit without serious help.

"Stop lying." I said and she giggled.

"three painkillers." She said between fits of giggles.

"She just doesn't quit." I heard Charlie say in disgust and I had to clench my fists and grit my teeth together to stop from jumping up and making a scene by yelling at him.

"She hasn't exactly been taught otherwise." Carlisle replied

"What does that mean." Charlie said turning red.

"It means that even though she didn't live with you, you did nothing to help raise her." he said "And obviously she's old enough to know better but its still that past that shapes our futures." Charlie just glared at him for a moment before getting up and pacing back and forth.

"What's going to happen." Charlie asked and I sighed as Bella slumped forward only to start laughing hysterically over the fact that she couldn't return herself to a sitting position. I grabbed her shoulders and leaning her so that she was leaning on me.

"Anyone else notice she's a pissy drunk but she's happy when she high." Emmett asked amused. I raised my hand in agreement and Emmett laughed out loud causing Bella to laugh so hard she started hiccupping. I shook my head in exasperation and looked to Carlisle who was explaining to Charlie how things were going to happen.

" She will go to a normal school during the day and have therapy sessions six days a week from four to seven." Carlisle answered

"And what happens during the sessions." Charlie asked

"We are going to teach her that drugs aren't the answer to her problems and we are going to help her through withdrawal which is the most difficult stage of the entire process once she gets past that it should be easy to retrain her in the matter of living without smoking, drinking, or drugs." Carlisle answered before looking up as an announcer came on the intercom and told us our plane was here we got up and I dragged Bella to a stand pulling her onto the plane and sitting her down.

"Here we go" I mumbled as we got buckled in and waited for takeoff. "Time for your new future." I said in Bella's ear she looked at me with confused eyes before leaning back and closing her eyes. "Better yet, Here goes nothing." I said and I leaned my head back and followed suit by closing my eyes.

block issue so bare with me.

**A/N so my next chapter starts one week later. Just so you guys know. I'm having a little writers block. Bare with me.**

**love you guys,**

**Katelyn**


	7. Hallelujah!

**Titles is by Paramore**

**Sorry it took so long I had/have some serious writers block.**

**And the random new characters if you don't recognize them it's because they are new, don't worry though they are necessary. OH ps. Two of the new characters are inspired by my sister and cousin. They write here on fan fiction [ hellinkeller93] and [nicoledeedahh] read their stories!!**

**Onward**

**Chapter 7**

Bpov

I lay in my bed tears cascading down my face. I felt like shit, my head hurt and my body ached and it took everything in me not to throw myself out of my second story window. "Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs "Edwards here." I groaned in frustration and pulled my pillow over my face, there was no use in not going down stairs. Any minute Edward would knock on my door and I would tell him to go to hell and he would come in and drag me out of bed and tell me he didn't care that I felt bad that it was my fault that I was having withdrawals. He would then drag me down stairs force me into his silver Volvo and drive me to the center where I would have my therapy sessions. It had been about a week since I had arrived in the dreary town of forks, I found out that I only had to stay there the first three days for them to make sure I was stable [turns out there are some seriously fucked teens out there], after those three days of white gowned hell they decided that I was okay to stay at Charlie's. Now I get up every morning and go to a normal school, which I must say I hadn't expected. I had figured they would make me go to the school at the center where the super crazy people went but they let me go to Forks high and every day I got a half hour break after school before Edward would come and drag me to my therapy that lasted from four to eight. Four hours of these weird school like sessions, it was enough to make me gag. I hated not being able to smoke or drink I had never known how much I loved cigarettes or weed or alcohol for that matter, I had never realized how much I needed them. Ever since I smoked the last joint out of the cigarette pack I had hidden them in I had been plagued with headaches and body aches and had been so depressed I could kill myself. Kids at the clinic who had contraband weed or alcohol sold them for very high prices and it wasn't like Charlie gave me any money, I didn't even get cash for lunch because he put it on an account at the school and they took the money from there when I ate lunch.

"Hello Bella." Edward said walking in my room, there was no knock this afternoon.

"I could have been naked." I said from under my pillow.

"Been there, done that." He said sitting next to me and pulling the pillow off my face. "You've been crying." He said as he observed my puffy red eyes and the black mascara that ran down my cheeks.

"No shit," I replied "My head hurts and I'm trying my damndest not to drown myself in the toilet, What else am I supposed to do? Start singing Barney songs and hugging everyone I see." I laid the sarcasm on as thick as possible, I was resentful of him, he said he would help me but all he had done so far was force me to go to the stupid ass sessions. His face contorted with sadness for a second before he covered it with a smile.

"You will be so pleasant to be around after your withdrawal symptoms fade." He said in cheerful voice that made me want to choke him.

"Go away." I demanded, giving him pointy eyes.

"Nope" he said lightly still smiling. "Let's go." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I hate you." I said

"I know." he replied looking back for a split second before walking out. I sighed before getting up and following him out of the room there was no point in resisting he would just come back until I left and if I was late for group [which is what they called the idiotic sessions] then they would make me come Sunday which was the only day I had off. I stopped in the bathroom and quickly rinsed the make-up off my cheeks before running down stairs, Charlie and Edward were talking in the kitchen and I figured it was about me since they shut up the moment I walked in there.

"Ah… your ready then Bella?" Edward asked sounding slightly guilty

"Whatever." I replied stalking out of the door, Edward caught up with me and tried to open the car door but I grabbed the handle from in and threw myself in before slamming the door shut. He just smiled and walked around getting in the driver's side of his silver Volvo. The ride was silent except for the radio which was playing some classical bull shit. We arrived and I got out and practically ran off before he could try to walk me there, I was going to try to avoid him as much as possible. I walked into the two story brick building which looked a lot like a school aside from the huge sign that read DR. CULLENS REHABILATATION CENTER. I wove my way though the people in front of the building, it was a rare sunny day and a lot of the patients were having picnics with some of the counselors on the lawn. I grudgingly waved or nodded to those who acknowledged me, I knew most of the people here. If I wasn't stuck in a session with them then I was sitting by them during dinner which I was lucky enough to get stuck in, Not only was the food horrible but everyone sat in rotation, unless you were really crazy then you almost never sat by the same person. Even the Cullen family and the counselors sat with the patients. I walked into the building and sighed as I was greeted by Alice who was the secretary today. It turns out Alice is Edwards sister and she has to be the most annoying person I have ever met, she's so perky all the time, it seriously pisses me off. I mean who's that happy all the time?

"Hello Isabella," she said happily. "How are you today?" I gave her my fakest smile and said.

"Just dandy."

"She's so pleasant isn't she?" Edward said from behind me, I sighed and flipped him the bird before walking down the hallway towards my first session.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He called and I sighed because I would see him, he was one of the counselors. I walked into my first group, it was lead by Jenna, a thin girl with dark blonde hair and expressive hazel eyes, her session was the only one I could handle, her room was set up just like a class room with desks and a white bored the only difference was that she had the desks in a circle instead of in lines. The reason I didn't loathe the time with her was because she cut out all the let's talk about why we have problems and all that bull shit, we wrote and also there was no need for that formal crap. No Mr. Mrs. It was the slight relief in this stupid center. I sat in my usual spot between two girls who did live at the center, Nicole and Gina. Aside from a few of the consolers here they were the only people here that didn't make me want to convulse with the stupidness of the meetings.

"Hey there" said Gina who had dark brown hair and a tendency to randomly hate people, I learned she was at the center for drugs, some idiot of a boyfriend started her on them and if not watched she would take an entire bottle of Tylenol trying to get some sort of high.

"Hey," I said "Where is she going." I said pointing to the retreating Nicole.

"She's going to try and buy some rum, apparently Tyler got some." She said smiling, I shook my head. Nicole wasn't a bad kid, she just got stuck in a really shitty situation and decided to run away, the Cullen's found her on a street corner half starved and wasted, she's lived here at the center ever since, she only comes to the meetings because she likes them, why is beyond me. Nicole scurried in right as Jenna did, Nicole looking disappointed, Jenna enthusiastic.

"Bust" Nicole grumbled sitting down next to me, "He's such a liar." Her dark red hair was in a pony tail that shook as she tossed her head back in frustration.

"Okay everyone." Jenna said in a cheery voice clapping her hands together to get our attention, "Today we are going to write about the weather, do you like the rain or weather like today. Get your notebooks out of the cabinet and write, I don't care if it's a story or a poem or one sentence but I need an answer. We will read them aloud when everyone's done." She smiled at us. "Feel free to ask questions or tell a story while we write." That is why I don't mind this group, before I had started hanging out with Ellie and all those kids I had loved to write, it had been my thing, it felt good to fall back into one of the patterns of my old life, though I would never openly admit that to anyone. I wrote about Phoenix about how I loved the heat and the openness of the land about how I hated the dreariness of Forks and how I wish that there were more days like today. I barely listened to the others stories I was so absorbed by my writing of home.

"What about you Bella."Jenna's voice broke through the dream like state I had sunken into.

"Huh?" I said, I hadn't heard her question,

"Do you like weather like today of do you like the clouds and rain?" she asked.

"Um… well I like the sun." I said and she smiled brightly at me, Nicole looked at me oddly, I never answered any question directed at me, and I now regretted doing so I hope she didn't think I was going to answer more questions. I just happened to like the sun and writing. Ugh I'm an idiot; I should have just said I don't know like I usually do. I sighed, closed my notebook and stuck it on the bottom shelf of the cabinet where we kept them, I saw as others stuck it on the top, why they would want someone to read what they wrote is beyond me. I had never let anyone read anything that I had written, I mentally shrugged and said bye to Nicole and Gina, I would see them at dinner. I walked out of the room and ran smack dab into Tyler who unfortunately insisted on helping me up and walking me to the room I was due in next, we had that meeting together, another thing about this place is that is scarily close to a school in the way its run, I sighed and asked Tyler about the rum, he smiled hugely and told me that he had most of it for breakfast before he had gotten caught. It didn't seem to bother him that he now had to attend meetings on Sundays for the next month. The light mood I had acquired quickly went down the drain when I entered the next room; we actually talk about our feelings here. It's disgusting, perky Alice was in front of the room standing next to Jordan a pretty dark haired girl in her mid twenties, she had to be the second most annoying person here but the crazy thing was that she was Alice's opposite, she was down to the earth in the extreme sense and understood everything you said, it irritated me, couldn't she get mad at someone or something? She always so damn understanding and caring, unlike Alice whose disappointment was as intense as her happiness, Jordan just shook her head with empathy when I said pass every time the conversation came to me. We sat in different places than last week which put me between some girl named Courtney and Tyler who had walked me to group, I tuned out the conversation and was elated when it was time to go to the next class, but again as I entered the next room my mood deflated, Edward counseled this session and it was by far the worst one for me. I hadn't told anyone that we had kissed and I definitely didn't want anyone to know, if word got out I would never live it down, and from the crude remarks from some of the tougher girls I would probably get the shit beat out of me. But he seemed to see right through me, he clicked his tongue at me when I wouldn't play the tambourine or answer his question about how music can help us cope with feelings. I almost felt a type of remorse at the fact that I had disappointed him, where with Alice I relished in upsetting her and as I tried to infuriate Jordan. I felt a sort of disappointment in myself over the fact that I wanted to bang away on a drum but I wouldn't because I seemed to want to make him proud, I had never cared in my life over what someone thought of me and it scared the shit out of me that I might start now. His session was the same as always the first ten minutes talking and then the rest of the time he would give those who wanted one a instrument and they would spend the rest of the group banging away like small children. It was ridiculous and I hated it. I Yawned and looked at the clock for the hundredth time. This group seemed to drag on the longest even longer than the last of the day which was next and was lead by Esme. Edward caught my eye as I stared idly around the class room his smile widened a bit before he returned to teaching some girl haw to play piano. The session ended and we went to dinner which sucked as usual, afterwards I went to the last session where Emmett [the guy I nearly fucked the night Shane almost died] taught us how running laps and smashing into each other over a ball helped relived stress it was a disaster as far as I was concerned, Not only was I a complete klutz when it came to everything but it was so embarrassing whenever I recalled the little I do remember or the part Edward told me.. I was almost happy when he said we would run a few laps today I couldn't stand another day of soccer.

"Meditate while you run." Emmett said "Think about nothing but your feet hitting the ground, about the air your breathing, focus on nothing but yourself, everyone up."

Tyler spoke up when Emmett said no excuses for not running.

"What about extreme sexual exhaustion?" Tyler asked

"I didn't know you ran on your hands." Emmett said smiling brightly, everyone except Tyler laughed and began running. I cracked a smile as Tyler passed me grumbling, I kept my jog nice and slow so I wouldn't fall so everyone passed me a few times. I was very happy when Emmett called us back and we made a circle on the grass and discussed how we felt while we ran. I needed a break. When the discussion was over I walked back to the front of the building where Alice was secretary again and Edward was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I said walking out side

"How was today?" he asked

"Disgustingly school-like." I replied it was more than I usually gave him.

"Ahh… I see, so would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what." I looked at him as I got into his car and shut the door tomorrow was Sunday it was the only day I had off.

"We could watch a movie at your house." He said and I glared at him

"I hate Charlie's house." I said stressing Charlie's name.

"So that's a no." he said

"No." I said

"No that's a no or yes it is a no. he said smiling over the fact that I didn't answer him.

"No" I said again, I wanted to see him but I really didn't want to spend my day off with him I needed a break.

"Ill be there then." He said smiling, and I scowled "Or not" he said pulling up to Charlie's house.

"I don't care." I said getting out of the car.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm not sure of anything." I said

"You're rather cryptic." He said walking next to me his smile was back.

"Yeah yeah." I said "does this mean I don't get to sleep in?" I asked

"How late do you plan to sleep in?" he asked

"I don't know like noon or something." I said opening the door and walking in the house

"I'll see you at one then." He said and I turned in turned in the door way and looked up at him.

"Whatever." I said as his eyes caught mine, I wanted to look away but I was caught in place by penetrating gaze. He stared at me for a moment before lowering his face so it was inches from mine and placed a kiss on my forehead, I was shocked it was the first time he had attempted anything like that since the first kiss. His lips had only been there for a moment but the spot where they had touched was on fire.

"Tomorrow then." I said faintly before turning around and shutting the door.

"Hallelujah, an actual answer." He said before the door closed. I smiled and shook my head before heading upstairs to bed.

**A/N**

**Omg I actually finished it.**

**So I know it's a bit mish mash and my writing style kept switching but for some reason the thought of writing would send me into shock. But I'm positive I should be able to start updating more quickly. Okay I love you guys. I promise theres more to come.**

**Love Katelyn**


	8. YOU ALL HATE ME I KNOW

**SO I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A MONTH!**

**so thats why im writing this note.**

**i absolutely promise a chapter in the next week **

**or you all have the permission to assassinate me.**

**im really a loser i know.**

**writing has been such a chore for me lately.**

**i think im ill.'**

**uggghh!**

**okay well im soryy and i love you guys and i promise a chapter!**

**~katelyn**


	9. Dance with the devil

**A/N lalala I know I'm a crappy updater and mostly I have to stop myself from throwing myself off a bridge because of the writer's block that is currently eating me up. I try my hardest guys I really do… stay with me.**

**Review answer to taytay1933, idk if I pm'ed you but this is a Edward and Bella story, the thing with Emmett was a one time thing only, sorry if there was any confusion. Thank you for reading! **

**Love Katelyn**

**Here it goes…**

**Titles by Breaking Benjamin**

Bpov

I rolled over in my sleep and was startled to awareness as I ran into something very hard and very warm, I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on my bed his back against my head board, his legs crossed a book in his hands.

"Mmm what are you doing here?" I asked sleepily as I stared the ceiling and tried to resist the urge to go back to sleep.

"Charlie must seriously trust you." He replied, "Since he practically ordered me in here." I smiled slightly.

"Or he really trusts you." I said and Edward smiled but looked down at me

"Fathers never trust boys," he said "We are far too horny for their liking." At this I laughed out loud, hearing goody two shoes Edward say a word like horny was probably the funniest thing I had ever heard.

"Yeah but I'm thinking that he would prefer a horny addiction counselor in my room than your average boy, plus I think that he's probably hoping you will do something that way he can talk about how his daughter is so good she's with Edward Cullen from that fancy rehabilitation center." I said and Edward looked at me funny.

"You can't honestly believe that." He said "you can't believe that your father would condone to you having pre marital sex, no matter who it's with." And I sighed.

"Well first of all yes I mean he obviously doesn't give much of a shit about me otherwise he would have been around when I was a kid instead of taking off when I was like six. And second of all that ship sailed a long time ago buddy, this drug addict aint no virgin." I said and Edward looked a little disgruntled.

"You are so vulgar," he stopped as if thinking about something " …and blunt." He shuddered

"well excuse me mister oh so very proper" I said snidely and then I smiled "besides what's the point in life if you cant be blunt, that's the only way to live. I hate people who beat around the bush, all like 'blah blah blah the point blah blah blah, I mean seriously what's the point with all the blahs just to get to the point, just say it!" Edward smiled at me.

"Have I ever told you that you are wonderful sober." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my back to him and pulled the blankets up to my chin and feigned going back to sleep. I felt him shift on the bed and I could feel his leg against my back through the blankets, but then I felt his breath at my ear so that wasn't his leg, he was laying next to me, I shivered and felt my heart began to race. Yeah I had been with boys before but almost never when I was sober, I preferred it that way. Emotions always tangled peoples lives up it was easier not to feel, when you were sober it always turned into something, when you were high it was simply sex and that was a hell of lot easier than emotions. Edward was making me feel and I hated it, everything had been easier before him, but I couldn't turn him away, he had given me every chance to deny him. I could have Charlie to take me to the center every afternoon, I could take the bus if I wanted, but I always got in the car with him. Last night I could have told him to fuck off and I would still be sleeping, dreaming of weed and parties. Edwards voice broke into my reverie.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and I answered honestly

"about how your messing with my emotions." I felt him stiffen next to me and I looked back he was laying on his side his head propped up on his hand. I felt a little guilty so I explained myself. I'm not used to feeling, he only feeling I need,' I stopped "needed before was high, your trying your damndest and succeeding in changing that, its new to me, its definitely annoying I don't much like it." I said and I felt him relax slightly and he gave me a brief grin.

"That's good," he said and it sounded like he was mostly talking to him self he looked at me, "I want you to feel, its not a bad thing, I promise. I want you to be happy, I want you to want to feel." he stared at me a moment as I let that sink in and then surprisingly he kissed me, I stiffened just slightly before I relaxed and returned the kiss, Edward wrapped his arms around me and turned me so that I was on my back and he hovered over me. This feeling I didn't mind so much, I remembered it from my brief moments of sobriety I had in my memory. I had only been with two or was it three, guys while I had been sober and from what I remember it had never been this intense, the sparks that flew when Edward ran his tongue over my bottom lip had me gasping into his mouth and threading my fingers through his hair. We kissed for a moment longer and then as suddenly as he had began he pulled back so that our faces were a few inches apart.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." he said breathlessly and it took me a moment to catch my own breath before I untangled my hands from his hair and put my hands on his chest.

"Its okay" I said and he smiled before leaning back and standing up.

"You sure as hell make ME feel." he said as he walked towards the door. I smiled at him and asked "Where are you going?" I asked and he turned back and said "to take a cold shower and then to cook breakfast, I don't know about you but I'm starving and extremely turned on." I laughed very hard at this and then gestured what I hoped was seductively and said "you could always come back here, who needs to eat." he groaned and turned to walk away, "you will be the death of me." he said and I laughed again before closing my eyes and stretching myself out, I arched my back and groaned as I stretched every muscle in my stomach and back I was always stiff in the morning. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in the door way I guess he hadn't left like I had thought he was staring at me with obvious lust.

"Cold shower." I suggested and he nodded

"first thing on my list." he said and disappeared out of my door way.

Epov

"you could always come back here, who needs to eat." she said very sexily and I groaned aloud I had to turn around because if I continued to look at her I would jump her and that definitely would not be good, I hadn't known her long enough and the last thing I needed was to mess up what we had, did we have anything? I thought to myself and I nodded yes I think we did, or at least we would if she would just stop being so damn stubborn. I walked down the stairs and made the mistake of thinking of Bella stretching out on her bed the way she had looked purely feline as she stretched out her back arching her shirt sliding up to her rib cage, Oh lord that girl was beautiful, hot, delicious, my mind ran though the list and I wanted to groan aloud again she was definitely messing with my emotions. I shook my head and walked into her kitchen trying to think of something to get rid of the raging hard on I had formed while thinking of her. "umm." I said aloud and I wondered what Emmett would do since Rosalie had him walking around with one all the time. "Think of your grandma naked." He had told me once "works like a charm." so I did and after fighting the urge to vomit, my 'problem' became quite a bit less painful and I could think straight. I looked in the cabinets and grabbed a skillet and pulled some eggs out of the fridge. As I scrambled the eggs I wondered when would be to early to ask her on a official date, none of the counselors had noticed any progress though I knew different. I had seen myself some of the changes take place, like the other day when I saw her look guilty when I asked why she smelled like cigarettes or today when she ranted about blunt-ness, those were the things that showed that she was changing even if she wouldn't accept it or if she didn't think she could. I had talked to Carlisle and he had told me that it was good that she had found someone to talk to even if she wouldn't say anything in the sessions, he had said that with some more time she would accept that she was a good person and that she didn't need drugs to handle everyday life. I smiled at this she would be mine then, mine to take care of, mine to keep from relapsing, mine to love. I stopped stirring the eggs in shock, did I love her? I thought about it for a moment. No, not yet but I would, I knew that for a fact. I just hoped that she would love me back.

"what are you thinking about that has you smiling so big." I heard from the door way and I jumped and turned around and smiled at Bella,

"You." I said truthfully and she blushed and smiled

"Oh my! Did the shameless Bella just blush." I said teasing her and she flipped me off.

"Ah there's the Bella I know," I said and she walked over to the coffee pot and began to fill the pot with water and put grounds in the filter.

"Coffee?" I asked and she looked up and smiled

"It's the elixir of life." she said shrugging, "it was my favorite before," she hesitated and looked away before saying "It was my favorite before I met Elle, I stopped after we started smoking together I just recently started drinking it again, I had forgotten how great it was." she said and I beamed at her, I would also tell Carlisle about that,

"I'll have a cup also, if you don't mind." Bella smiled and said

"Sugar and cream?"

"Lots and Lots" I said in a very obnoxious British accent and she giggled.

"Okay then, lots of cream and sugar," she said and I took the eggs out of the pan and put them on plates and popping some bread into the toaster. "How do you know where everything is." she asked and I looked at her.

"I didn't tell you?" I asked and she shook her head "ah well Charlie pretty much asked me to live here, he says he doesn't know how to handle anything." I said

" 'anything' meaning me." she said sourly and then her eyes widened "please tell me you aren't moving in." she said and I laughed

"No its okay, I turned him down, he has to learn how to understand you. He needs to learn that he was a bad parent and that he has a lot of making up to do, once he understands you guys will get along fine." she look almost offended and I was wondering if I had said something wrong. I was only stating the truth.

"I doubt that we will ever get along again," she said quietly and I wasn't sure if I should ask for details it really wasn't my place, even if I wanted to know everything about her. But I didn't have to ask she just continued talking as we sat at the table. I began to eat so that she didn't feel like she was being interrogated.

"He was around until I was, oh I don't know like six or something and then one day he just up and left. Renee was devastated, I just didn't understand and then I was visiting here," she gestured to the house we were in "every summer, every other Christmas, I was okay, they both still loved me and Charlie called all the time, and then all of a sudden no more calls, no more visits, no more anything, I was only fourteen then only I understood, he didn't love me anymore. That year held a lot of firsts for me, including my first boyfriend, my first cigarette and my first addiction," she stopped and I looked at her, those mesmerizing brown eyes were bright with unshed tears and they looked haunted.

"Bella I," I started but she held up her hand

"Don't apologize, you had nothing to do with it."

"I definitely was not going to apologize I really didn't have anything to do about it, if I did we would be sitting here under these circumstances, I was going to say that you handled the situation wrong." I said and she huffed at me

"Explain to me mister 'I know everything' how I was supposed to handle the situation? don't think that I didn't call, trust me buddy I definitely called and I even tried to get Renee to let me fly up here to see him, she just told me that he didn't love us anymore." she said and she looked so hurt that I wondered if I should tell her what I knew. It didn't matter I was going to tell her anyway even if I wasn't supposed to.

"Did you know that you parents had to fill out a report of you life from 12 years old till the day you left." she started and I took that as a no. "Yes they had to and from what I read from Charlie's and don't look so embarrassed I have to read it, believe it or not I'm a councilor I need to figure out how best to help you, anyway as I was saying from what I see of his he was forbidden by your mothers lawyers to talk to you for a year and then after that he was worried you would hate him so he just never called. I'm not telling you this so you can hate Renee I 'm telling you so that you can forgive her. Bella its time to move on. You have a new life now, embrace it. You might just find out that its better than you expected." I stopped and realized that I had slipped into councilor mode a nasty little habit that was probably going to get me hit by Bella or perhaps Emmett, either way.

"I hate you," she said but not meanly just in a defeated sort of way. "how many times are you going to tell me these things, I only sort of believe you most of the time anyway." I smiled at her

"Until you believe them as the absolute truth, I said and picked up my empty plate, grabbed her empty one, and I realized I hadn't seen her eat. I stretched and asked

"What do we do now" she got very close to me sliding her hands into the waist band of my pants and pulling me so that our bodies were touching. "We could always finish what you started this this morning," she said and I really wanted to take her up on her offer, my brain and my umm not brain warred against each other, it had been a while since I had been with someone and I had never been with anyone as beautiful as Bella but it definitely was not the right time. I kissed her on the lips as chastely as I could and removed her hands from the inside of my pants.

"I don't think now would be a good time for that." I said in a very strained voice and she smiled evilly.

"What ever you say, so lets watch a movie" I smiled back at her, she would not win.

"okay that sounds fine, you can pick." she smiled even bigger at this and I walked into the living room behind her and sat on the couch. She walked over to the shelf and bent over to find a movie, it was then that I noticed that she slept in very tiny little shorts that barely covered her butt, I nearly cursed at her but instead just looked away and counted to ten, she was not winning this one. She put the movie in and came to sit close to me she draped her very long and very sexy legs over my lap as I saw what movie she had chosen, It was My best friends girl, I groaned aloud and looked at her,

"Why are you doing this." I asked and she laughed

"you brought this upon yourself, you made me feel and let me tell you I'm definitely feeling," I just shook my head at her and wondered how on earth was I going to make it through the duration of the movie.

**A/N wooooo! Im so happy that I finally finished this chapter and its like super long which makes me even happier. Okay guys see that button that says REVIEW! Click it, your support makes me happier than this chappy, and it keeps me going when I just want to delete all my stories. I love you guys, **

**katelyn **


	10. NOTE AGAIN

**ALL RIGHT, I HAVE SOME REALLY BAD NEWS, ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE SCREEN ON MY LAP TOP WAS RIPPED OFF VIOLENTLY BUY MY TWO YEAR OLD BROTHER, SO UNTIL MY DAD TAKES THREE SECONDS FROM HIS HECTIC WORK LIFE TO TAKE IT TO GET FIXED, I CANT ADD ON ANY OF MY EXSISTING STORIES. **

**IM REALLY SORRY GUYS. THOUGH I AM STARTING A NEW STORY ON MY HOUSE COMPUTER AND WILL WORK ON THAT UNTIL MY LAP TOP IS FIXED. **

**IM SORRY AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~KATELYN**


End file.
